BZPower Comics Wiki:Featured Comic Series Archive
= Worlds Beyond The Horizon Of The Mind = : :I think we all saw this one coming. The new featured comic series is Worlds Beyond The Horizon Of The Mind, a series created by Emkay, first posted in May 2010. The series is widely known for its incredible use of Photoshop, and it has even received compliments from BZP members that really aren't fans of Artwork III. :Worlds Beyond The Horizon Of The Mind is an active comic series, currently in its third chapter. You should definitely go and take a look at it; you won't regret it. :[[User Talk:Banana Split|'''-Ziko']] 19:07, January 22, 2011 (UTC) =The Creator= : :One of the greatest Xaniskit epics along with NightOwls and Randamonium!, "The Creator" was a frequently updated series (a extreme rarity, especially in the Artwork III Forum). It started with three Toa in a white cube and soon expanded into a diverse story with a multitude of characters, numerous references to popular culture as well as other comic makers in general as well, and Tee's superb Photoshop skills. The Creator was unfortunately and abruptly closed due to the Tee quitting BZPower. However, it still remains a great, if unfinished saga and a fantastic comic series : User Page-Talk 16:02, April 20, 2010 (UTC) =NightOwls= : :...Yeah, I'm a bit biased here, but still. :P Here we have ''NightOwls, a collaborative work in every sense of the phrase led by myself and Gavla. Going for a much darker and edgier look and feel here, NightOwls opened on Halloween 2009 to almost unanimous applause (the only dissenter changing his opinion shortly after). Never have I been quite as proud of my comic work as this, and I remain grateful to all who have helped in any capacity. Now, I promise a series here which I don't do when I'm not halftired and this thing's not crying out for an update, kthx. :--Dlakii Talk! 10:48, December 4, 2009 (UTC) =Operation: LOSER= : :Originally started by Ocrist as a blatant rip-off of the then new and innovative Project Klinkerpoop, it later grew to become an original series and quite possibly one of the most random on BZPower. Started the llama fad on BZPower, with Fuchsia Shroom and his mushroom cult being recurring characters. :- My Page - My talk 15:19, September 22, 2009 (UTC) =Psycho Dogs and Carbonated Beverages= : :Ah, Cleopatra & CB. Without this series, I wouldn't exist. Well, I would, but... oh, you know what I mean. Anyway, what other series has had such an impact on the Artwork forum as Psycho Dogs? This series has a legacy that goes back before most of you guys even joined BZPower... so why don't you take a look at this great article and educate yourselves, hmm? :--[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 14:12, 14 August 2009 (UTC) =The Pirogi Vampire= : :The series is made by Zakitano, a Wal-Mart hating Le-Matoran and his pals Hoji, Turaga Nikila, Inverted Tanma, Knob, Hahli, Kongu, Pink Bionicle Ninja, His parents and the Wal-Mart cart transformer. Based off of Dark709's Comics, Zaktano created the latest version of the series on March 19th, 2009 and is becoming slowly popular. Philipnova798- the comic maker 19:33, 13 July 2009 (UTC) =Randamonium!= : :Chronicling the adventures of Xanis, Katayru, Phil, Gilbie, Billy, Malinda, Mr. Magicpants, and many more through the bizarre dimension of Randamonium, this is arguably one of the most unique comic series on BZPower. In spite of many closings and restarts, today the series is still going strong, in its third year of operation. Help the BZPower Comics Wiki create more content to describe the series itself and all the various characters, places, and objects that have popped up in its continuity! --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 17:46, 6 April 2009 (UTC) =LIGHT= : :The long-anticipated third installment to Turaga Dlakii's The Unknown Turaga Saga, LIGHT is a fascinating look into Dlakii's life as a matoran on Destral and his eventual escape and transformation into a Toa. Although only consisting of seven chapters so far, this is a brilliant piece of work defining "Epic comic based on actual Bionicle events." --'NR' =The Q Files= :image: Q_Header.png‎ :Parodying the popular TV show The X-Files, The Q Files is a series created by Rorschach, Zonis and Kortu. It combines a rather bizarre plotline and several cameos by other well-known authors into a hilarious lampoon of the hit show. And the suits are just plain awesome. --'NR' 21:56, 11 March 2009 (UTC) =Comic Kazi= :image: Logo-Final_copy.png :Created by BZP member Cap'n Kopaka, Comic Kazi is a satirical look at the daily life of the Voya-Nui Resistance Team. The comics are usually short, with next to no correlation between comics. The puns are searing, the characters are hilarious, and the in-jokes to the Bionicle storyline are absolutely brilliant. Although not extremely popular, they certainly deserve to be. --'NR' 16:54, 4 March 2009 (UTC) =~V~= :image: Noobannevjpeg.jpg :This week's Featured Comic is ~V~, an brilliant comic series created by Venom. With well over 100 comics, it has reached a state of great popularity, partly because of Venom's custom Symbiote RZ sprites. Often parodying the Spider-Man franchise, Venom also makes great use of what are usually considered clichés, such as Dona's addiction to Red Bull. His humor is strange, and something of an aquired taste, but ~V~ is a unique comic that is sure to please the discriminating viewer. --'NR' 22:51, 28 February 2009 (UTC) =Generic Quest= : :As for the Featured Comic Series, I'm featuring a multi-author series known as Generic Quest. Generic Quest was founded in November 2007 by Bionicle Dragon, and has seen seven authors in total over the year. Originally, it was meant to be as the name implied, a generic quest, but quickly exploded into something far from generic. In fact, it soon turned into one of the most unique comic series on BZPower, with a deep story propelling it. Seriously, it's amazing. :Turaga Dlakii Talk! 01:35, 22 December 2008 (UTC) =Insannamix= :For this fortnight's featured series, I've deigned to feature a series which, though quite old, is still mildly superior to many of today's series. Insannamix, known by its subtitle "The Bite-Sized Comic With One Exciting Flavour", was the work of Mr. E, a comic maker of some renown, and garnered a rather small following in its time. They originally started on January 6, 2006; due to constant issues with production, they kept dying and closing down, resulting in the series' run being divided into three seasons. It's a pity, really, as these were excellent; Mr. E had a quirky sense of humour and wasn't afraid of insulting people for comedic effect. All good things come to an end, and Insannamix died for good in June/July 2006. :--Turaga DlakiiComics! Wiki! Talk! 11:55, 7 December 2008 (UTC) =Livin' the Sprite Life= : :This fortnight's comic spotlight is dedicated to, as far as I know, the third-oldest comic series still in operation, Livin' the Sprite Life. This series is the work of Dokuma, Schism, OnuaNuva: King of the Underground (who, I believe, is presently calling himself "Tarroc"), and formerly The_Gamble. This series is largely dedicated to breaking the sprite-comic mould by not using stereotypes, but it seems that it has created several of its own. Maybe I should actually read these myself one day... :--Turaga DlakiiComics! Wiki! Talk! 00:56, 23 November 2008 (UTC) =Toranova's Comics= : :This week (though perhaps a fortnight would be a bit more practical), we're putting the spotlight on Toranova's Comics, a product of (obviously) Toranova. These are just amazing. Consider this: they were only started in July of this year, and yet there's already over 60 episodes, each of which sporting amazing graphics beyond the grasp of most comic makers and with great humour (for the most part). So, yeah. :--Turaga DlakiiComics! Wiki! Talk! 03:41, 8 November 2008 (UTC) =Terra Nuvas Comics= :This weeks featured comic series is Terra Nuvas comics. He is a new comic maker who is not a member of BZ power but soon will be. He loves creating comics but is a bad speler(LOL I did that unpurpousLOL)His first comic macking friend was Blade Titan974 who helped him get going.He is creating comic series 1.0,2.0,3.0 ect and will make movie 1,movie 2,movie 3,ect and want people to be guest stars so people who read this consider it. :(Special thanks to Blade Titan974 for letting me do this.) =The Newsroom= : :We are also giving the Featured Comic Series to The Newsroom. One of Turaga Dlakii's comic series (see above), The Newsroom is Dlakii's only comedy-focused comic series. It is also the only comic series featured on this wiki that has more then 50 comics, with the total number of comics in the series being over ninety. :--Philipnova798 22:32, 29 August 2008 (UTC) (Special thanks to Blade Titan974 for letting me do this.) =Takuma Nuva's MNOLG-style Comics= : :This week's Featured Comic Series (not counting Dark709's because he has his own wiki, or VakamaTK's because it was used already) was started at exactly June 26, 2007 at 2:55 AM Central Time. In case you didn't see the picture, this is Takuma Nuva's MNOLG-style Comics. These comics came before TNToran Revolution. Most comics with the MNOLG-style Character Creation Kit don't last very long. However, these comics have a record of 27 comics! (Don't get any sudden ideas.) However, there's more in the link that I won't tell here. :--Gerlicky 19:20, 29 July 2008 (UTC) (Special thanks to Blade Titan974 for letting me do this.) =Blade Titan974's Comics= : :No this one is not rigged! This week's Featured Comic Series is yours truly's! Well what can I say? I'm pretty skilled. So these comic are high quality. After all, I am totally awesome in every way! *Gets hit by a thrown tomato* ...Ok. No one wants see brag all day. But seriously, I have a great amount of fans and popularity. But no one wants to hear me keep ranting so good day! :--Blade Titan974 05:03, 8 July 2008 (UTC) =VakamaTK's Comics= :Again, this and next week is dedicated to VakamaTk. So of course his comic series is the current feature comic series! As I said above, these comics are very good. VakamaTK gets at least one comic up each week. Unlike my series which is pretty much in a slump. So yay for VakamaTK once again! wOoT!!!!!1!!!one!!!!!! :--Blade Titan974